


Snow

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian spend a cold night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Dorian stood by the employee entrance looking distastefully out the window. Cullen knew exactly what he was frowning at, having watched it from his office window for the last two hours. The first snow of the season had arrived, drifting calmly down from the clouds above. He joined Dorian at the window and clicked his tongue in irritation. The pavement was shiny and wet but the grass on the far side had collected a layer of white.

“Do you need to stop anywhere before we go home?” Cullen asked.

“I need a few things at the market,” he said glancing over. “I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. Why?”

“We have a few hours before the streets get treacherous.”

Cullen pushed the door open and waited a moment for Dorian to follow him through. His coat was zipped and Dorian shivered as soon as he was out the door. He handed Cullen his briefcase and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket. After he had them on Dorian took his briefcase and they made their way across the parking lot. Cullen started his truck and cleared off the back window with a long handled brush while Dorian hunched in the front seat.

He flipped on the windshield wipers, buckled his seatbelt and carefully backed out of the parking spot. Dorian had already adjusted the heater. The drive to the supermarket was a little slower than usual. The streets hadn’t frozen yet but with the sun nearing the horizon it wouldn’t take long for them to have a coat of ice. The snow showed no signs of stopping either.

“This is your first winter in the south?” Cullen said as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Yes,” Dorian replied with a frown. “I am thoroughly unimpressed. Many have regaled me of the beauty of Haven in winter but so far it’s just damned cold.”

“Wait until morning,” said Cullen. “When the sky is clear and the sun is up. Then you’ll see it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Across the parking lot and into the building, many others were trudging along with hunched shoulders and shuffling footsteps. Dorian was focused on his task, chatting absently as they went up and down the aisles. Cullen didn’t need anything but he added a box of frozen lasagna and a package of garlic bread to the cart for supper. He also added a half gallon of milk and a container of cocoa powder. They stood in line and paid for their purchases. When they left Cullen noticed the concrete sidewalks were starting to collect snow as well.

The trip home was slower still. Finally in the parking garage of Skyhold Apartments, he shut off his truck glad tomorrow was Saturday. Dorian hurried up the stairs and Cullen followed him to his door. At some point he’d go to his apartment to hang his coat and turn the heat up a little but he planned to spend most of the night with Dorian. He turned on the oven while Dorian put his things away and dug out a small pan to heat the milk.

Outside the sun set and the snow continued to fall. Inside the two men went about their routine, cooking supper while discussing the day, watching the news while they sipped hot chocolate on the couch and waited for supper to finish. They sat at the table and ate, put the dishes in the washer afterwards and settled on the couch with another cup of cocoa and a good movie running on the TV. Dorian had been sitting close all night but after a trip to the bathroom he curled up in a ball practically in his lap. Cullen grabbed the quilt from the back of his couch and spread it over them, an arm around his back and the other rubbing his shoulder.

“Are all Fereldans so hot blooded or did I just get lucky,” Dorian said softly.

“You got lucky,” Cullen said with a small smirk. “There’s a reason I sleep in my boxers.”

“I’m going to hate it when you go home,” he said.

“I could always sleep here,” said Cullen after a moment.

Dorian pulled away just enough to see him clearly and smiled. “I’d like that.”

Cullen leaned forward a little and pressed their lips together. Dorian settled against him again and turned his attention back to the TV. Snuggling up together under the same set of covers was new. Nothing would happen and they both knew it. He was still a little excited however. It was another step forward.


End file.
